


Thicker Than Blood

by darkin520



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hermione/Snape friendship one-shot.  Pre-Deathly Hallows, slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of J.K. Rowling and brought to life by Hollywood. This work of fanfiction is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing them for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition.
> 
> Many thanks to Rosawyn for betaing this.

It was the end of another year at Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione knew the owner of that voice as she heard her name being called. Professor Serverus Snape had not always been the most welcoming teacher at Hogwarts. And, the mere sound of him calling a student's name could elicit a slew of emotions, but happiness was rarely one of them.

"Yes, Professor?" she replied, her voice confident. She was much more comfortable around him now than when she was a first-year. She had been intimidated of him just like all the others, especially since he'd expressed to her his dislike for her and the fact she always seemed to know all the answers. Snape still wasn't the most likeable teacher, but she learned to like him as the years went on. And, because of that, she also respected him.

And, in turn, Snape felt the same way about her. He remembered Miss Granger when on that first day as well. He remembered how skeptical he'd been of her, a muggle. Oh, but she had quickly showed him a thing or two. No, Miss Granger was a very clever witch, the cleverest in her year, he decided; she was more clever than any pureblood he'd known. And, in this case, friendship was thicker than blood. "I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have a lovely holiday."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I hope you have a lovely one as well. See you next semester?"

"Of course." He watched her turn and walk away, running to catch up with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. As he watched her, part of him wondered if she considered him a friend.

Hermione turned and gave the professor one final smile. Indeed, she did.


End file.
